Charade
by Brat2700
Summary: ANTI-PEYTON. Brooke/Lucas story..takes place in the present pretty much. Lucas loves Peyton and wants to marry her..or does he? A story about hidden intentions and violent fantasies. Enjoy!
1. Awakenings

**Okay so this story is EXTREMELY anti-Peyton so you Peyton lovers for your feelings I recommend you stop right here. Only the anti Peyton will get any sort of pleasure from this story lol. Please try to remember this is just a for-jokes story, I don't even hate Peyton that much, I'm just a very desperate BL fan lmao! *DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of these characters- they belong to Mark and the CW! :)**

**Charade – **_**Chapter 1**_

It was a good few hours past midnight in Tree Hill. The Roe/Scott house was dead silent- or so it seemed. Past the corridor, kitchen and Karen's room… there was noise- the noise of restlessness and agony. Lucas Scott tossed and turned as he usually did those days, barely asleep. By the look on his face, it was impossible to tell what was going on in his head- was he scared? Anxious? Or did he just have to pee? Lucas would remain in this state all night and when he awoke, it would feel as if only a minute had passed since he dozed off.

_BAM_! The blonde man awoke in a cold sweat, pouncing forward on to the bed. His fiancée, who was next to him, awoke right after him.

"Luke hunny whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing…go back to sleep Peyton." he persuaded.

"Lucas you haven't been able to sleep since Vegas, what's wrong?" asked Peyton.

That was it. He was sick of this alien-head he was being forced to put on a charade with always giving him the third degree and never leaving him alone. She had taken his house, his bed, his friends and even the love of his life.

"Your stanky-ass morning dog breath is whats wrong you son of a bitch!" Lucas lashed out. Peyton's eyes grew massive as they tended to do; the tears began to well up.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry! Look you know I didn't mean it," he exclaimed. "I just...I just haven't been able to sleep. It's really getting to me! You know I didn't mean it. I love you…your art matters. We are twu wuv always!"

That perked her right up. He knew it would, she was desperate for any sort of indication that he could love her. "Okay baby good night," the tall blonde woman said with a smile as she cuddled into him, lying back down.

Lucas's anger filled him once again…he thought, '_EWWW why does she have her big head pressed against my butt!? God can't I get some damn personal space in my own house! I cannot sleep like this!'_

The frustrated man got out of bed, Peyton too asleep to notice, and took his laptop off the table to the kitchen. It was only 4 in the morning but Lucas felt like he had got all the rest he was going to get. He opened up the internet and naturally, went on to facebook. Lucas wasn't that big on social networking sites- although he was a writer, he believed there was no substitute to face-to-face conversation. What Lucas _did_ enjoy however, was checking up on Brooke Davis.

He browsed around on the beautiful brunette's facebook- looking at all her pictures. He longed to be beside her so bad- his heart hurt. Sometimes he thought he didn't try to make things right with Brooke Davis because his heart could not handle any more excitement. He had a deadly disorder-HCM. He was beginning to strongly doubt this theory now because everytime he saw Peyton's face, his heart sent vibrations to his brain and fist saying _PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH._

Lately, he had not enjoyed this little hobby of his so much. There would be comments on her page from Julian Baker that obviously showed there was something between them. Lucas did not like this, nope siree not one bit. '_After I'm done with Seyton I might have to eliminate little JuJu too!'_ Lucas thought.

Yes, the Roe/Scott household appeared silent…but deep within the walls you could hear the fierce laughter of a madman. "MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Lucas laughed, opening his mouth wider than he had ever before.


	2. Watching

A/N: Sorry this chapters super short! I promise next one will be longer. Hope you find it amusing! Review, review, review! =)

**Charade – **_**Chapter 2**_

Lucas was showered, ready and about to eat breakfast when Peyton got out of bed. She came and had a seat beside her fiancée.

"How'd you sleep?" the man asked, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Great...like every night when I'm in your arms." Peyton grinned.

Lucas's stomach began to turn, like he would vomit at any second.

"You know babe I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to head out now," said Lucas.

"Well where are you going baby?" asked the curious woman.

"Oh you know…" Lucas struggled to think of somewhere he had a reason to be at 8 in the morning, "going to go see Skills and help come up with some game plans for the team."

"Aw well that's great! Come home soon alright, mama needs her sugar!" Peyton said, attempting to be witty.

Lucas cringed and choking back laughter said "Alright," closing the door behind him "..._mama._" He began to laugh and laugh manically- "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" He stood on the porch laughing, his eyes watering from the hysteria. His head was like an extremely shaky rock- tumbling up and down as he laughed. He stood with his arms spread like a bird about to take off although he stood very stiffly.

"Lucas sweetie y-"Peyton said, as she opened the door "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lucas dropped his arms and looked directly in her eyes. "Oh ernn nothing BABY just loving this weather!"

"Yeah well just wanted to give you these," Peyton replied, clearly a little thrown off as she handed Lucas his own car's keys.

Lucas snatched the keys out of her hand and ran like lightening to his car; he didn't want to hear another word from her.

He drove for 3 minutes and stopped when he got to where he was longing to be. At his pretty girl's store- Clothes Over Bros. She had no idea he felt this way. That he longed to touch her all day and tossed and turned to be beside her all night. He was completely unsure of how she would feel if she knew how much he would do for her- how much he _was_ doing for her. He watched Brooke Davis yelling into the phone, pacing around, through the glass window.

He did this everyday, he would just drive here and watch her. He had been thinking about installing some cameras at her house so he could have easier and closer access. It was bittersweet- on one hand it made him hurt horribly to not be able to be near her, but it also gave him comfort and an unexplainable pleasure to know where she was. Why couldn't he just go in there and talk to her? Well, he honestly didn't know what he would say. Words were never enough, they would either make her uncomfortable or ruin his whole plan.

_Damn..She just gets more and more beautiful. I should have never let her let me go- I just wanted her to be happy. I knew she would never be happy unless her little best friend Seyton was too. I will make sure now that Seyton suffers- but only in a way that brings me closer to Brooke._ Lucas thought, reassuring himself. He was about to go into a fit of his maniacal laughter but he saw that Brooke had spotted him. The brunette was walking towards the door, waving at him, unsurely. _OH CRAP!!!! If anything goes wrong I will KILL Seyton! _Lucas tried to keep his cool and stepped out of his car. He felt his palms get sweaty and his knees get incredibly weak as he walked up the steps to Clothes Over Bros.


	3. Frustration

**This chapter is a little…extremer than the others so caution! I know last chapter was too short, I'm sorry guys so I tried to make this one long! Everytime there's like a sentence in italics, its Lucas's thoughts. Enjoy! =)**

**Charade – **_**Chapter 3**_

"Luke? What are you doing here? I just talked to Peyton and she said you were going over to see Skills," Brooke Davis said, a little suspiciously as she opened the door for Lucas.

Lucas felt his heart stop for what seemed like ages- _think, Lucas, think…the jig could be up right now if you don't THINK. _

"Well I went over to the boys' apartment and everybody was asleep so I figured why wake them right? I was just driving around and saw you in here so thought I'd swing by! We haven't talked in a while." Lucas said, quite proudly of what a great lie he had come up in within seconds.

Upon hearing this, Brooke dropped her defensiveness and suspicion, smiling her gorgeous Brooke Davis smile. "Oh! Well come on in then."

Lucas came in and saw that the whole store was practically empty except for a few racks of clothing at the sides of the walls. It had certainly not been this way the last time he had come here. "Brooke what happened to all the clothes?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton didn't tell you?" the girl asked as she walked around, arranging some new clothing on to the racks. "Victoria happened."

Lucas felt his blood boil at the mention of Victoria's name. She was the evil bitch of a mother that constantly tried to control Brooke. "She stole your clothes?" Lucas asked, keeping a cool exposure but clenching his fists.

"Well actually she stole my whole company," Brooke replied, occupied in folding her clothes. "It's okay though, I'm going to start a new company. I did it before I'll do it again right?" Brooke said, turning around to face him after folding the last piece of clothing.

"Right." Lucas said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "How did I not know about any of this? You didn't write it on your facebook."

Brooke laughed, thinking he was joking. "I guess we just lost touch, it happens Luke."

"Lost touch…right," the boy murmured to himself. "Wait why don't you fight to take your company back? You're the designer, I'm sure there's some sort of legal contract that says she can't just take it."

"It's too late, Lucas. You know me, I fought for it. She already took it and I honestly am a little glad, now I can start fresh on my own," Brooke replied, not entirely convincingly.

She was doing it again, Lucas realized. She was masking her hurt and frustration with apathy and optimism, typical Brooke fashion. It hurt Lucas to see her this way, it made him feel excruciatingly frustrated himself, his fists shook so hard, wanting to punch Victoria's face in. _No, no. She may be a wicked bitch but she is Brooke's mom…she loves her too._

"You should talk to her, Brooke. She may be a greedy lady but she's also your mother, she wouldn't say no to you if you asked calmly and gave her a fair share right?" Lucas suggested.

"Right, if I just ask nicely she'll hand the company right back to me!" Brooke said sarcastically. Lucas picked up that there was something he was missing.

"Did you already talk to her?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, just 2 days ago. She's still at the Tree Hill Grande Hotel. And the talk ended with her telling me she wished I was never born." Brooke said, turning away from him.

Lucas felt his heart break as he watched the love of his life in the same pain he had dealt with. He was constantly called a "mistake" by his father but he had never quite taken it seriously after the age of 15. But Brooke…Brooke would do anything for her parents- the thing she longed most for was love, especially their love.

"Brooke…" Lucas said with a very shaky voice, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder once again.

"Yeah, Luke?" Brooke responded, delicately but still hiding all her pain.

"I'm sorry," he said, leading her around gently and wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. He took in the sweet scent of her hair. He didn't know quite how to describe it- it was like smelling the air after a rainy day to him. He had bought the herbal essences shampoo that she used so he could smell her scent whenever he pleased, but it wasn't the same. He tried not to take the moment in too much because he knew he wouldn't be able to let go- he wanted her to stay in his arms forever but this wasn't possible, not _yet_ anyway. He would have to go from her amazing fresh dewy scent to Peyton's smell of beef and cheese. He let her go softly; he knew what he had to do now.

"Okay Brooke, I'm going to take off now but you call me if you need _anything_," he told her.

"Y-yeah I will," Brooke answered, a little thrown off at the sudden goodbye but not upset, "It was good to see you again Luke."

_You too my pretty girl, you too. _"You too, Brooke Davis. I love you alright?"

Brooke smiled; showing the dimples Lucas loved so much. "I love you too, Lucas Scott."

Lucas ran out, there was nothing that would get in his way. This plan was sudden, but he had to do it, he had to keep his love happy. He wasn't angry anymore, he was just eager. The man raced home, even cutting a few stop signs. The cars beside him could hear malicious laughter coming from the speeding man, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucas pulled up into his driveway and got out of his car. He walked fast but was careful not to make any noise so Peyton couldn't hear him. He tip-toed to the garage door and quickly punched in the combination to the lock. He ran inside and got out the _big_ axe. _This should do the job. _"MUAH-" Lucas began to laugh but stopped realizing he couldn't afford to get caught.

He walked speedily to his car and threw the axe in the back into a travel backpack that contained some of Peyton's cans of spray paint. He drove to where he needed to be in the same manner he had driven to his home- laughing insanely. It was shocking that he could drive while laughing so hard, his head shook all around and his eyeballs looked everywhere.

He arrived at his destination. Lucas sat in his car and dialed a number before he headed on inside.

"Hello, Tree Hill Grande Hotel, how can I help you today?" asked a woman's voice on the phone.

"Hi, I'd like to know the room number of Victoria Davis please. It's very important for the business," Lucas said, applying his best acting skills.

"Yes, of course sir. She's in room 452," the woman said after several seconds of typing.

"Thank you m'am," Lucas replied as he hung up.

Now first thing was first, he would have to destroy his phone. Lucas got out, put his phone under a tire of the vehicle and got back in. He started the car up and moved up and down, up and down, until he could sense it was crushed. The tall man got out of the car with the bag from his backseat, checked on the broken phone and ran into the building.

Lucas walked in, smiling at everybody and posed as a guest. He took his time, making sure nobody could ever suspect him of what he was about to do. The man took the elevator and arrived on Victoria's floor. He went straight to room 452 and knocked on the door. Lucas decided he would have to put on another charade at first to see if Victoria was alone- he could not risk getting caught, what would Brooke think of him?

The door opened and sure enough there stood Victoria Davis. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have a message for you, from Brooke," Lucas said, lying through his teeth.

"I already heard everything she has to say, goodbye." Victoria said, closing the door.

"Wait!" Lucas stopped her, "She's okay with you having the company! In fact she has some sketches you would like."

Victoria seemed surprised, but only in the least. "Really? Why didn't she come over herself?"

"She had other things to take care off. So are you gonna let me in or what?" asked the boy, getting impatient.

"Fine. You have 2 minutes," the lady told him.

Lucas came in behind Victoria and ensured that he latch the door. Victoria went and sat on the couch, drinking some scotch. Lucas took the backpack off his back, pretending to be getting the sketches. He was nervous, that was for sure. The only thing that scared him was Brooke finding out, she would never see him the same way again- a hero. He was truly a hero for doing this, but Brooke might not be able to see it, Victoria was still her mother after all. _1, 2, 3..._ Lucas counted in his head before he quickly snatched the axe out. He saw the fear and shock in Victoria's eyes, and then he chopped her in the head. He had stuck the axe in the top of her head- hitting something hard (presumably her skull). Within the split second, Victoria's scotch glass dropped to the floor and she fell over on to the couch. Lucas felt a strange pleasure overcome him.

"2 minutes is all I needed." Lucas said, grinning as he turned to leave. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA"


End file.
